I hate you
by WrongLady
Summary: Tsunayoshi's going to be the official Decimo of the Vongola. Xanxus hate it and him. X27


****_Muahahahahahaha. Bad english is baaack :D Enjoy X27_

**The first and last Chapter**

Trash. All of them are trash.

One could read the thought of the tall man on his face. It's obvious what he thoughts. 'I hate you all' his red eyes said. 'You all, without exception.'

The crowd around him avoided his near. They're afraid of this man.

The tall man named Xanxus sighed. Why was he here? Ah, well. Because of the trash's appointment to the Decimo of the Vongola. It was bloody awful.

Only the glass with vodka could satisfy him for this moment. He drank a lot. But that was normal. He always drank alcohol. But he was never drunk. He was used to it. And with a bunch of trash – that was the only thing that slowed him down not to over act.

Now, he stood there. In a room full of trash. Such a poor guy. His guardians were anywhere else but not at his side. Good for them.

The ninth of the Vongola had resigned. Six month ago. Hell, he could kill the ninth. His hate boiled in him just like the water in a kettle. Without noticing he broke the glass in his hand. The people around him shrugged and looked confused.

Xanxus glared back.

* * *

><p>"Don't smoke, Gokudera-kun!"<p>

"Ah! I'm sorry, Juudaime! I'm so nervous!"

"Ah…"

A brown haired man in a black suit stood with a grey haired man in front of a building. The name of the brown haired man was Sawada Tsunayoshi. He had fluffy hair, standing in all direction. His honey-brown eyes made him look like a little deer.

The other man next to him called Gokudera Hayato. He was one of Tsunayoshi's best friends.

"Geez, they take long…" murmured Gokudera and looked at his watch.

"Yeah…" Tsuna rubbed his hands. It was getting cold outside.

"Juudaime!"

"Huh?"

Gokudera grabbed Tsuna's shoulders. "Finally! Finally you are the boss of the Vongola. I'm so happy I could cry~~" Finally, Gokudera cried.

"Go- Gokudera-kun! D-Don't cry!" Tsuna said. "Y-yeah. I… I will be the head of the Vongola…" Tsuna couldn't say anything else. Because he couldn't believe it. He was only 21 years old. A way too young to be the leader of something.

"Na~ don't cry, Hayato~" a voice was heard. Gokudera stopped crying and turned around. "Baseball-nut! There you are!" the grey haired man said in anger.

"Sorry for letting you wait, Tsuna-kun!" Yamamoto grinned. "Sawada goes to be the best boss to the EXTREM!" Ryohei appeared behind Yamamoto Takeshi.

Tsuna laughed shyly. "Don't say that, Ryohei."

...

_**15 minutes later**_

Finally Tsuna's friends and family member arrived at the Vongola headquarters there the appointment took place.

Tsuna got nervous. He bit his lower lips and closed his eyes. "You do it, Dame-Tsuna!" This nickname let him smile. "Yeah, Reborn." Tsuna looked to his tutor. Reborn smirked and walked forward. Tsuna kneaded his hands and sighed a bit.

The Decimo and his guardians entered the building. An employee showed them the way of the hall. Tsunayoshi checked his tie and breathed out. "You do it" he murmured to himself.

The door opened.

* * *

><p>There was he. He would puke if he wasn't a grown-up. A second glass with vodka broke in his hands. This silly face was so… He couldn't think forward. Because he noticed that he looked in the most innocent honey brown eyes he ever saw.<p>

Xanxus narrowed his eyes. "Hmpf." He turned away and left his place. He didn't want to see that silly face anymore.

For so long he believed that he was the next Vongola boss. But this was ruined by this silly, stupid trash. Xanxus wanted to break something. Calm down, he said to himself. Of course not loud.

While everybody in the hall welcomed Sawada Tsunayoshi Xanxus took a new glass of vodka and walked to the terrace. The cold air was good for him.

There he stood. Alone with his glass of vodka. Staring at the dark blue sky.

"VOOOOII!" The well-known scream was heard. Xanxus' eyebrow twitched. "Boss, what are you doing here?"

Squalo came of the hall out to the terrace. "Couldn't bear the sight of this boy who beat you?" "Shut up, trash. I'm not in the mood of bearing your ridiculous drivel."

"VOI! You're just running away! You can't look at this trash because-" Squalo said loudly as suddenly a glass was thrown at him.

"VO-" Squalo wanted to scream as another scream drown out his scream.

"HIIIEEE!"

Squalo and Xanxus looked at the little, brown-haired boy who stood at the door. The glass broke just next to his head on the wall.

Squalo snorted and went to the hall without saying a word. Xanxus narrowed his eyes. "What, trash?" he growled.

Tsuna cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say hello…" he began. "…" Xanxus turned around and ignored him.

"W-Well, Xanxus… how are things going?" Tsunayoshi asked. Stupid question.

Ignore him, Xanxus thought.

"…It's a good night, isn't?"

Xanxus turned to Tsuna.

"Do you really begin a small talk?"

His deep voice was quiet and quite dangerous. Tsuna jumped a bit back. "Ehm…" he said. Xanxus snorted. "Well, _Decimo_" the older one began. He hated to call him Decimo but more that he hated to call him Decimo was to call him Tsunayoshi. Or Tsuna. Or even Sawada. Japanese sucked.

"Now, you're on your goal. Tomorrow you can call yourself to be the official Decimo of the Vongola. How does this feel like?" His voice was full of scorn and sarcasm.

"Pl- please don't ask in this tone of voice…" Tsunayoshi said quietly. "… it's… strange."

Xanxus looked down to the person who had everything he yearned for. And he didn't to be very happy. For that he hated him.

There they stood. One unhappier as the other one.

Tsuna broke the damn silent. "I'm… quiet happy that you're here."

"Hmpf. Are you?"

"Yes. Because you and you're guardians are part of the Vongola."

Xanxus glared at him.

"Leave me alone, trash. You're annoying."

"No, Xanxus. We have to talk!" Tsuna said and looked into his eyes.

Sawada's eyes were so… innocent. Almost … cute. But Xanxus snorted. "We have nothing to talk about." "Yes, we have!" Tsuna said a bit loudly.

"Xanxus, just listen to me! Please!"

Xanxus sighed annoyed. "Talk…"

"Xanxus. I … It's about the Vongola… and… the Varia… about us…"

"Us?"

"You know what I mean."

"Go on."

"Well… I already have any results about…"

"Tch. Don't believe I would take any order you'll give me, trash!"

"Xanxus."

"Don't get arrogant, only because of the title Decimo!"

"It's just a title…"

"Trash. Shut up. This conversation makes me a headache!"

"I only want-"

"I hate you."

Tsunayoshi got silent. He looked at him. His honey-brown eyes was widened and looked pretty hurt to him. Xanxus narrowed his eyes.

"I know…" Tsuna said quietly.

"Then leave me alone."

"But-"

But he was interrupted by the right hand man Gokudera. "It's time for the speech. Please come in." Tsuna looked a bit disappointed. "Okay." He looked at Xanxus and then turned around to leave this angry man alone.

* * *

><p>The ninth of the Vongola made his speech and talked about his resignation and about Sawada Tsunayoshi. How good he was for the successor and how proud he was.<p>

Xanxus wouldn't puke; he would kill. He was so angry. So angry that he beat up one of the guests. Of course on of the smoker who was smoking outside.

The whole night the Vongola and the guests celebrated Sawada Tsunayoshi. They were all happy and carefree.

Trash. Trash. Trash trash trash trash trash trash…

_**03:15**_

The guests were gone, the others all drunk. Except of Tsuna.

He brought Yamamoto to bed. Gokudera was in charge by Hibari. Yamamoto was happy that Tsuna got the title Decimo but he was also a bit down because of Gokudera. Yeah, he was jealous at Hibari. That Hibari and Gokudera were a couple wasn't longer a secret.

Tsunayoshi sighed and closed the door. This night they spent the night at the headquarters. Well, some time they would live here.

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his neck. He walked through the corridor and arrived at his room.

"Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stood in front of him. "Reborn, what's up?" Tsuna said and smiled. "Nothing, I take a walk and see you here. Sleep well. You were doing a good job today."

Tsuna smiled. "Thanks, Reborn. Good night."

The Decimo opened the door. It was dark and the smell of alcohol welcomed him. He closed the door behind him and stood a few minutes in the dark before he turned the lights on.

"Welcome back, _Decimo_."

Tsuna was silent. "… hello."

"What a frustrating night, right?"

"Of course."

"I don't want to stay all night long. Come here."

Red eyes sized him up. "You don't look very happy." Tsuna smiled. "But I am." "Are you trying to lie at me?" A deep snort was heard.

"You'll never be able to lie at me."

"At you never, Xanxus."

Tsunayoshi put his jacket on the sofa and walked to Xanxus who sat on the big black couch and had a glass with vodka in his hand.

"You drink too much." Tsuna took the glass of Xanxus hand and put it on the desk. "Whose fault is it?" Xanxus contradicted and looked at Tsunayoshi.

He grabbed his hand into Tsuna's hair and pulled him near to his face. "… go to bed. I won't be gentle." He pushed him away. Tsuna landed on his butt.

"So everything like always…" Tsuna got up and lose his tie. He walked to his bed.

He felt a hand on his back as he was pushed roughly to his bed. He fell on his stomach.

"I won't hold me back." Xanxus glared at Tsuna.

Tsuna felt fear but also relief.

"Yeah."

Xanxus bent down.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know if I should write a second chapter... I will see (: <em>


End file.
